


A Tabloid Romance

by Myka



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is complicated, even more so when the whole world is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tabloid Romance

_If there was a contest for clueless people. Apollo Justice was sure he'd just won it. He was in love. Unbelievably, incredibly in love, and until ten minutes ago he had no freaking clue._

_The person he loved thought Apollo hated him. The person he loved was about to leave forever._

_Apollo dodged a man in a bicycle by just an inch, but miscalculated his jump over a pile of trash bins and ended up tangled with them on the floor. Some of its contents on his clothes, but there was no time to waste complaining about dirty clothes. In a second he was back on his feet, steady._

_He ran faster._

\---

**Six months earlier**

Apollo gritted his teeth for the umpteenth time.

“Please, Apollo, can you stop pouting? People are gong to think you don't want to be here.” Trucy handed Apollo his ticket with a stern look.

“I don't want to be here,” Apollo confirmed, grabbing the valuable piece of paper from Trucy's fingertips. “It's too rowdy, and noisy, and-”

“Do you have any idea how much these tickets cost?” Trucy gasped as she handed hers in. “Some people made a fortune selling these online at ten times what they were worth!”

“So?” Apollo squeezed between two girls, trying to catch up to Trucy who was three steps ahead of him.

“You just don't get it Apollo,” Trucy sighed. “Ahh, our seats are over there! Oh my! We're in the front row, Apollo!

“No way...” Apollo muttered under his breath, sitting beside an excited Trucy. Barely a minute had passed when the lights in the huge stage dimmed, the crowd going wild. Apollo called for the nearest usher. “Can I have some earplugs please?”

\---

Two hours later they were waiting in the hall behind the stage. Trucy was recalling every second of the concert.

“Didn't Klavier look amazing?! His voice sounded much better than when he was with the Gavinners! He must have been training really hard! And that last song! What was it called?”

Apollo nodded and hummed to her words. His head was pounding madly because of a vicious headache courtesy of the same concert. The earplugs had been useless.

The door to the dressing room finally opened, and Trucy jumped almost simultaneously, tackling Klavier with all her strength. “Ah! Klavier! That was so awesome!”

The prosecutor-slash-musician smiled warmly at her. “I'm happy you think so, Trucy.”

It still boggled Apollo a little. How their relationship had changed since that day almost a year ago, since that trial. Klavier had not survived his brother's imprisonment unscathed. He had fallen into a sharp depression, avoiding cases and shutting himself in his house for days on end. Apollo couldn't recall exactly how it happened - a case he wanted to ask Klavier's opinion on maybe. However, it had happened one day he had found himself in that house, and once faced with a dark and gloomy Klavier he made it his personal mission to help the man out of his slump. Visiting him almost everyday until Klavier smiled again, inviting him to Trucy's magic shows. Talking to him about cases until Klavier was back in the prosecutors' office. Listening to music until Klavier thought it would be a great idea to start a solo career.

They were close friends.

“I'm glad you could make it, Herr Forehead.”

Apollo blinked out of his thoughts, looking up at Klavier's smiling face. “Sure,” he murmured.

“Everything ok?” Klavier asked Trucy, his smile gone.

“Yeah,” Trucy glanced at her brother. “He just has a headache like always. And he wore earplugs during the entire concert can you believe that?”

“My ears are sensitive!” Apollo complained.

Klavier laughed while Trucy grinned.

“Don't make fun of my misery!” Apollo gritted his teeth, his headache pounding harder at that very second. “Ouch...”

Just then Klavier decided to wrap a hand around the attorney's shoulders. “I have some aspirin in my room that will help with that. Then we can go grab some food and avoid paparazzi.”

Trucy bounced at the prospect. Apollo sighed. It was going to be a long night.

\---

A week after Klavier's first solo concert Apollo received a phone call.

“Wright Magic and Law, how may I help you?”

“Good morning, this is Thea Klatsch from Gossip Column Weekly, may I speak with a miss Trucy Wright?”

Apollo blinked. “Miss Wright isn't here at the moment. May ask the reason you are calling?”

“Who am I talking to?” the woman asked, ignoring Apollo.

“Apollo Justice. I'm Miss Wright's brother. May I ask-”

“Ahh Mr. Justice would you happen to know if Miss Wright is currently dating Klavier Gavin?”

“Wh-What?”

“We are willing to offer you a thousand dollars for the information-”

Apollo hung up the phone, inhaling deeply. The nerve of that woman. He hated people like that. Didn't they have anything better to do than follow people all day and invade their private lives?

He took a deep breath and pushed the incident out of his mind. By the time Klavier called to invite him out to lunch he had forgotten all about it.

\---

Klavier's first solo album was released a week later. It received rave reviews and was expected to break sales records worldwide. In order to celebrate Klavier invited everyone to dinner in a private room at the Gatewater Hotel.

Apollo showed up at Mr. Wright's place so they could all go together. Phoenix opened the door and to Apollo's surprise he was wearing a blue business suit. His hair styled towards the back.

“Mr. Wright!” Apollo squeaked in surprise, immediately embarrassed by it.

Phoenix laughed then gasped when he saw Apollo. “You're wearing your court suit?”

Apollo blinked. “It's the only suit I own.”

“We can't have that,” Phoenix pondered for a second. “Oh! I might have just the thing,” then strode back to his room. Apollo stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Phoenix returned a minute later with an extra suit that he handed to Apollo cheerfully. “Put this on.”

Apollo took a few moments to realize what was being asked of him, but took the suit nonetheless and went to change. It took him exactly ten minutes before he had to call Phoenix for help.

“This was my extra suit when I first started practicing,” Phoenix recalled as he helped. “I think I used it only twice though,” the man laughed. “I got attached to my blue one. It looks really great on you!” He turned Apollo around so he could face the mirror. Apollo stared astounded at himself; he looked like a different person. “Take it as a present,” Phoenix smiled behind him.

Apollo felt himself blush in further embarrassment. “I couldn't possibly! This suit must have cost a fortune!”

Phoenix glanced sideways. “Not really. It was actually a present from my parents,” he placed a hand behind his head like Apollo had often seen him do when he was somewhat embarrassed. “I was a little stubborn back then and just wore the suit I had bought myself.” He glanced at what he was wearing. “Guess I'm still stubborn to this day.”

Apollo opened his mouth to protest once more, but just accepted it. “Thank you. I'll take good care of it.”

Phoenix smiled and patted him in the back. They headed back to the living room. “Trucy, are you ready?” he yelled.

“Coming!” Trucy yelled back almost instantly. A door closed somewhere inside and Trucy appeared in the living room wearing a white spring dress. She smiled and twirled once showing it off. “So? What do you think?”

“Wow,” Phoenix mumbled wiping a fake tear from his eye. “My little girl is all grown up.”

Trucy laughed. “Don't be silly, daddy.” She finished putting on what looked like new earrings. “What do you think, Apollo?”

“You look beautiful,” he said honestly.

“We all ready then?” Phoenix asked. Trucy and Apollo nodded at the same time, in the same way. Phoenix smiled. “Then let's go, kids.”

\---

Once at the hotel they were escorted by security to the ballroom where Klavier was already waiting with his manager.

“Where here!” Phoenix hollered to everyone's amusement and Trucy bounced ahead of everyone to be the first to greet and hug Klavier.

“Ah, sehr schön, you look beautiful, Trucy,” he removed his shades and placed them in the inside pocket of his jacket. “Mr. Wright, great you could make it,” he shook Phoenix's hand, then lowered his voice. “I arranged to what you asked for.”

Phoenix's mouth made a slight 'o'. “I said that as a joke! You really didn't-”

“It was no trouble,” Klavier tried to hide his smile. “He should be here in the next half hour.” Phoenix clasped his mouth shut, it was rare to see him speechless. Klavier then turned to Apollo and for a moment seemed to freeze on the spot. “Ahh, Herr Forehead, you surprised me.”

“Me?” Apollo stepped closer.

“You look very handsome,” he almost whispered. Then louder, to everyone. “I didn't expect this would turn out into a formal event. Makes me feel underdressed.”

“We're celebrating,” Phoenix offered, taking a seat on the large table in the room. Trucy sat beside him on the corner of the table. Klavier and Apollo joined them. They ordered drinks and talked avidly. Klavier's manager excused himself when a man in an elegant magenta suit showed up to join the party. Apollo recalled seeing the man a few times before around the courthouse and at least once in Mr. Wright's office. He was a prosecutor, if Apollo's memory was correct, but for the life of him he couldn't recall the man's name. Klavier greeted him as he approached the table, and the man took the empty seat beside Phoenix. After that they ordered food, stuff with weird names and more than likely to be horribly expensive.

Halfway through dinner music started playing around the room. Phoenix and the man were having a heated, yet hushed discussion about bar exam dates. Trucy was humming to the music, when her eyes brightened suddenly. “Oh! I know this song!” She stood excitedly and ran to Apollo's side, grabbing his arm and puling him towards the dance floor. “C'mon, Apollo, let's dance!”

“I-I can't!” Apollo mumbled.

“You're no fun,” Trucy pouted.

“Surely you can oblige your little sister a small dance, Forehead.” Klavier smiled taking a sip of his drink.

“I would! But...” he avoided their eyes. “I can't. I don't know how,” he admitted in defeat.

Klavier's licked his lips unconsciously. “Well I can help with that,” he rose from his chair, signaling for both Trucy and Apollo to follow him to the dance floor. Once there he made the siblings face each other. “All right. First lesson. Apollo, one of your hands should be in Trucy's waist so you can lead.”

“Which one?” Apollo asked half panicked.

“Whichever it's easier for you. Then with your other hand you hold hers like this,” he joined their hands together, “and you step carefully-”

“Ow!” Trucy squealed when Apollo stepped on her toes.

“I'm sorry!” Apollo flushed.

“Don't worry.” Klavier stepped in, helping him into position again. “Just try again. Yes, that's it. Step carefully. Follow the music-”

“Apollo!” Trucy complained. “You're not even trying!”

“I am!” Apollo mumbled, utterly embarrassed. “I have two left feet. I just can't dance!”

“Nonsense,” Klavier said and placed a hand above Trucy's. “May I, miss Trucy?”

She blinked twice before understanding - smiled. “Go right ahead.”

Apollo glanced at them both, unsure at what was going on, when suddenly Klavier had taken Trucy's place, grabbing Apollo's left hand with his right firmly, his left on Apollo's waist. “Now place your right hand on my arm or shoulder. I'm leading.”

The attorney obliged in a daze, and before he knew it Klavier was leading him across the dance floor, following the music. Apollo suddenly realized what was happening, and he glanced up to meet Klavier's eyes. “K-Klavier!” he stuttered, his cheeks a deep red.

“There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Forehead. This is the best way to learn.” Apollo stared at both their feet as they moved together. Apollo tried to shake off the embarrassment to look at the situation for what it was; a simple dance lesson. But his heart wouldn't let him, it beat faster than normal, the places where Klavier touched him felt warmer than usual. Klavier himself wasn't behaving like usual. Apollo couldn't explain why, but it felt different.

“Klavier?” he asked confused.

The prosecutor's eyes brimmed with emotion, but as soon as it showed it was gone. He let go of Apollo's waist slowly and stepped back. “See? It's not that hard.”

“I want to dance with Klavier too!” Trucy chirped, grabbing Klavier's arm.

“Of course, mein Fräulein.” He took Trucy's hand and bowed courteously. Trucy smiled and repeated the gesture.

Apollo returned to the table and sat back down, staring at the pair. Something nudged at him from the bottom of his stomach as he watched them, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He just knew it wasn't the food and that it bothered him less when Klavier glanced up and smiled at him.

The dance was almost over when another waiter came into the room with a dessert cart. The man was inconspicuous and was halfway to the table, parallel to the dance floor when he suddenly stopped, pulled a black expensive camera from under the cart, took as many pictures of Klavier and Trucy as he could in three seconds then fled the room.

“Hey!” Apollo yelled as loud as he could, then without thinking ran after the man. He spotted him down the hotel lobby and scampering out the front door. Apollo was about to go down the stairs when a hand grasped his shoulder.

“Let it go, Forehead.” Klavier said, but Apollo opened his mouth to protest. “It's not worth it,” Klavier added. “Let's head back before someone sees me.”

“What's going on, Klavier?” Apollo asked, the dots somehow connecting in his head. “A few days ago this woman called the office and asked me if you were dating Trucy! They actually offered me money!”

Klavier sighed. “I was afraid of this. Let's get to the room first. I want to talk to everyone.”

The others were waiting by the door of the ballroom. “Did you catch him?” Trucy asked immediately. Klavier shook is head. “Why did that man take those pictures?”

Klavier put his shades back on. “That man is probably thousands richer now because of those pictures.”

“Paparazzi?” Phoenix asked.

“But I've never seen people chase you liked that in the past year! Maybe once or twice, but this was different!” Trucy crossed her arms - pouted.

“I was hoping I didn't have to warn you about this, but after the solo concert the problem with paparazzi has grown considerably worse, exponentially so. Before the concert barely anyone paid attention to me, they just didn't care. Now...” he trailed off. “I heard that some magazines are offering tens of thousands of dollars for pictures about my private life.”

There was a collective moment of silence.

“Can't we sue or something?” Trucy asked.

Phoenix shook his head. “For all we know that man worked here legally. “Did you request a confidentiality for the dinner?”

Klavier shook his head. “It wouldn't matter anyways, the damage is done. I am deeply sorry about this, Fräulein Trucy. I'll do my very best to do damage control tomorrow. Now, how about dessert?” he changed the subject.

They tried to forget about the incident, but dessert was somewhat tasteless.

\---

The phone wouldn't stop ringing.

“Wright Ma-No! For the last time! No comment!” Apollo slammed the receiver back in place and gritted his teeth. This was impossible! The pictures - like Klavier warned - had been printed in practically every gossip magazine imaginable. Some were tasteful and considerate, others were disgusting using words like jailbait. Klavier had made a press release early that morning making the situation as clear as possible.

“Miss Trucy is a very good friend of mine and I will not tolerate her name being slandered!”

The phone rang again.

“Wright Ma-No comment!”

After that he disconnected the line and sent text messages to everyone to contact him through his cell phone.

Klavier didn't call him that day.

\---

Things relatively quieted down after a week. Trucy - embarrassment aside - was actually enjoying being the center of attention at school. Apparently every girl now wanted to be her friend. Phoenix thought that wasn't a good thing, but trusted Trucy to express good judgment about the situation.

They hadn't seen Klavier and had barely talked to him since that night. Instead of calling for the usual lunch or dinner invites, he called to let them know he was too busy to meet with them. Lunch time at the courthouse had turned dull for Apollo since then. He missed the conversations, the companionship. He missed Klavier. Period.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into a month. Apollo couldn't take it anymore. He dialed the number by heart. Klavier picked it up after the second ring.

“I'm busy right now, Justice. I'll call you later.”

Apollo flinched at the use of his surname, but was determined nonetheless. “I'm gong to your house tonight. We're hanging out, no questions asked.”

“Wait,” Klavier sounded surprised. “Give me a moment.”

Apollo heard Klavier excuse himself from whatever he was doing, then heard a door opening and closing. He felt a little embarrassed to have actually interrupted Klavier, but determination won over guilt.

Klavier cleared his throat. “You were saying.”

“I said I'm going to your house tonight.”

“I don't think that's such a good idea-”

“I'm tired of you avoiding us! We are your friends!”

“Which is why I don't want the photographers bothering you!”

“You think we care! You think I care!”

“You don't understand these people. They take one picture that might be misconstrued and make your life a living hell! They make up lies! I don't want any of you falling into that again!”

“They can say whatever they want! We know the truth right! It shouldn't matter what some idiot in Timbuktu thinks! I'm going to see you today whether you like it or not!”

“Please don't say such things to me,” Klavier's voice had suddenly become hushed, almost pleading.

“Klavier?” Apollo held the phone tighter.

There was a sudden silence, followed by Klavier's soft laughter. “I give up, Forehead. But instead of you coming to my house how about I go to your apartment?”

“Huh, why?” Apollo was surprised, but pleased.

“Because there's about one hundred people camping outside my home as we speak. I rather avoid the circus.”

Apollo couldn't help but grin. “I'll make some food. Trucy will make desert.”

“I would enjoy that,” Apollo could almost feel Klavier's smile. “See you tonight.”

\---

Dinner was ready by seven. Apollo had almost burned the rice somehow, and the chicken looked a little undercooked but Phoenix had said it was delicious compared to his cooking, which was edible at best. Apollo was confused if that was a compliment or not. Whatever the outcome, Trucy's delicious pie would fix the evening for sure.

Klavier hadn't specified a time, so they waited for him. Then seven turned into eight, then to nine. At nine thirty Apollo served the now cold meal to a starving Phoenix and Trucy. They ate silently. When the clock struck ten Phoenix couldn't avoid the subject anymore. “Perhaps he got detained in a meeting and was too busy to call.” Apollo nodded without saying a word. “Well,” Phoenix continued. “We need to get going. We all have an early day tomorrow.”

“Thanks for coming,” Apollo said as they left, closing the door behind them. He put the leftovers on the fridge and started turning off the lights to the living room when there was a knock on the door. “Did you forget something, Mr. Wr-” Apollo opened the door and his voiced died.

“Hey,” Klavier said, taking off his shades.

Apollo stepped aside without a word to let him in then shut the door. Klavier stood by the table. Apollo walked past him on his way to the kitchen without saying a word, but the second he walked past Klavier the prosecutor suddenly wrapped his arms around Apollo's shoulders holding him tightly.

“K-Klavier?” Apollo stuttered, feeling a sudden rush of warmth spread throughout his body. It felt exactly the same as the time when they were dancing.

“Please,” Klavier begged, “just let me stay like this for a little while.”

Apollo complied. Staying as still as he could, letting Klavier release whatever tension he had pent up. He tried to think why his body reacted in such a way to Klavier's touch, but he couldn't form any coherent thoughts. It only took one breath from Klavier's mouth against his ear, or the slightest shift or movement for his thoughts to scramble.

After what felt like an eternity, Klavier released him, mumbly a quiet thank you.

“I hope you're hungry, because you're eating my food even if it's cold and not so good.” Apollo didn't know what else to say. Diligently he readied a plate and set it on the table. Klavier ate it with no complaints. “You can take the guest room,” he said while he cleaned the dishes.

“Thank you,” Klavier replied. And without warning threw his arms over Apollo's shoulders again. His mouth over Apollo's ear, whispering. “Thank you, liebe.”

Apollo didn't move as Klavier left and shut himself in the guest room. He didn't move for a long time after the prosecutor had whispered in his ear. He hadn't understood what Klavier had said, but something told him it was important. With a sigh Apollo finished the dishes and went to his room. He ended up taking a cold shower before falling asleep.

\---

The next morning was as if nothing had happened. Klavier greeted Apollo like he usually did while flipping some pancakes on the stove. Apollo smiled, blaming the previous night's events to stupid stalkers that had Klavier at the end of his rope.

They ate peacefully while conversing about Apollo's current case involving a man who was accused of destroying a woman's front porch, when Apollo was convinced that it had been an accident and was explaining to Klavier why. They got so into it that Apollo forgot about the time and panicked when he realized it was twenty to nine and he was going to be late if he didn't leave immediately.

They cleaned up as fast as possible. Klavier grabbing his jacket and heading for the door first when he suddenly froze with his hand on the doorknob.

“Something wrong?” Apollo asked putting his tie.

Klavier took a deep breath. “I can't go.”

“It's jammed?”

“No. I just can't go. I don't want to. These past few hours have been so nice and peaceful. For the first time in weeks I slept comfortably. I don't want to go back.”

Apollo thought of what to say. Eventually Klavier had to go back to his work and home, that was inevitable, but it didn't have to be right now. If what Klavier needed was to disconnect, Apollo was wiling to offer him that. “Then stay here,” he said without demanding an explanation. “Stay as long as you need. I'll bring you some lunch, how about that?”

“That would be wonderful,” Klavier released a breath he'd been holding.

“Ok then,” Apollo walked past him and opened the door. “I'll be back at lunch then.”

Klavier nodded and Apollo left. Then picked his cell phone and called his manager. “Hello, Christian? I need a week off. And could you do me a favor and go to my house and pick up some clothes?”

\---

Apollo sent Trucy a text message letting her know what was going on and half an hour after school had let out she was promptly at Apollo's apartment.

Klavier opened the door. “I missed you, Fraulein! How have you been?”

“It's been insane! Ever since those pictures, everyone at school thinks I'm famous! My friends and I have no peace at all! I love it!”

Klavier smiled, satisfied. “Well, I'm happy that the incident didn't cause you too much trouble.”

Trucy placed her schoolbag in a corner. “Is Apollo back yet?”

Klavier shook his head. “He said he was going to be here around four.”

“That gives us plenty of time to play,” Trucy grinned with a hint of mischief. Klavier blinked, his face confused. An hour later when Apollo showed up with groceries he found Klavier and Trucy sitting in front of the TV, hollering at each other.

“Go to the right! The right!” Trucy yelled, taking a shot at an enemy. “There's a guy behind you! Watch out!”

“I don't see him! I don't see him!”

“Watch out!” Klavier's side of the screen went red. “He killed you! You're really bad at this, Klavier.”

“It's my first time playing!” he pouted, throwing the control remote aside.

“What are you doing?” Apollo cut in. Klavier's face brightened when he saw Apollo.

“Getting my ass kicked over here. I'm really bad at this,” Klavier stood and approached Apollo. “Oh, what did you bring?” he asked eagerly peeking through the bags. “Food?”

“Yes, food. We have to cook it though. Stop poking your head in the bag, please.” Klavier looked at him with that infamous smile and Apollo's heart skipped a beat. “Ok. Cooking now.”

Apollo and Klavier claimed places in Apollo's small kitchen, while Trucy got a head start on her homework. Both men started fighting over who was doing what, bumping into each other constantly, making a mess, and having an overall blast. Apollo could hardly contain his laughter when Klavier accidentally squeezed a bottle of tomato sauce too hard and it sprayed up hitting his face and hair.

“Oh nooo,” the rock-star moaned, fretting. “It's not funny, Forehead!” He grabbed bottle and attacked Apollo with it. “Let's see how your hair looks covered in sauce!”

“No! No!” Apollo protested while still laughing, but Klavier had him in a headlock, the bottle right on his face. Without thinking Apollo relaxed and rested his back against Klavier's chest, looking up at the taller man. “So you're going to cover me in that or what?”

Klavier took a sharp breath and stilled for a moment. “I'm not that mean,” he finally said and released Apollo. The young attorney laughed and continued cooking. He didn't notice how Klavier avoided touching him after that.

\---

Phoenix joined them for dinner and to pick Trucy up. “So how long do you plan to stay here?” he asked Klavier after taking a bite.

“Not sure,” Klavier answered honestly.

“Well either way I think it's a great idea. You need to disconnect. It'll do you good.”

“Thank you, Herr Wright.”

After dinner they played more video games. “How can I be the worst at this?!” Klavier groaned after he'd lost multiple rounds to Trucy, Phoenix, and Apollo.

“Because we have no life,” Phoenix joked and got a jab in the abdomen from Trucy because of it. He laughed it off amiably. “Well we should be on our way. Call us if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Klavier replied.

“I'm taking a shower, then going to bed,” Apollo said once the door was closed. He was halfway down the hall when Klavier stopped him.

“Hey, Apollo?”

“What?” Apollo turned around, fidgeting with the buttons on his vest.

Klavier bit his lip. “Nothing. Good night.”

Apollo doubled guessed himself, and almost asked Klavier if it really was nothing, but he didn't ask. He didn't even notice the use of his first name or that his bracelet was tighter around his wrist. “Good night.”

\---

Klavier didn't leave the apartment. Apollo would buy groceries every day so they could make dinner together. Then they would entertain themselves by playing a video game, watching TV or having heated arguments about old court cases.

“I rented a movie!” Apollo opened the door to the apartment excitedly, juggling more bags that he could carry in his arms. “Maybe we can watch it. Do something besides play video games.”

Today was the eight day after Klavier decided to hide from the media. Apollo had gotten used to his presence amazingly quickly, and never once voiced a word of complaint to his unexpected guest.

“Sounds like a plan,” Klavier grabbed two of the bags and carried them to the kitchen.

An hour later Apollo was sitting in the small two-person couch in the living room, staring blankly at the TV, with Klavier by his side. The movie played on the small screen, and Apollo was struggling to keep his eyes open. It wasn't that the movie was boring, well it was a little boring, he had never been into the over-exaggerated car chases and heists, but he hadn't factored that he would be this tired halfway through it. His head bobbed to the side; he couldn't really help it.

Apollo had no sense of time. He could still hear the movie, or at least what he thought was the movie. He knew he had dozed off, but for how long? His head was resting comfortably against something warm, and where those fingers running through his hair?

Ick liebe dich

“What does that mean?” Apollo asked groggily.

“You're awake?” Klavier asked surprised or scared, Apollo couldn't really tell. “It's nothing- just commenting how the guy in this movie is an idiot.”

Apollo opened his eyes, and straightened up. “Why?”

Klavier kept his eyes on the movie. “He doesn't realize the girl by his side is in love with him.”

“I thought we were watching an action movie?” Apollo rubbed his eyelids and yawned.

“It's a side story.”

“I see.”

The movie kept playing. Apollo had no clue what was going on anymore. “Let's go out tomorrow for dinner.” Klavier said suddenly.

That woke Apollo up. “Eh? Outside?”

Klavier looked away from the television. “I can't stay here forever, and things have quieted down. I'm sure it will be all right. A nice little restaurant. I want to thank you for the hospitality.”

Apollo wanted to complain, but he couldn't think of a good argument. There really was none. It was a fact that Klavier couldn't stay hidden indefinitely. Sooner or later he would have to leave and this pseudo living situation would come to an end.

“Sure,” Apollo replied after a moment. “I would like that.”

\---

Apollo was running late the next day. He had been held at the court longer than he had expected so it was a good thing that he didn't have to buy groceries on his way home today. As he stepped into his hallway, his neighbor, Ms. Fair was walking the opposite way.

“Good evening, Ms. Fair.” Apollo greeted as he approached closer, but before e could walk past she replied.

“Mr. Justice, may I have a word with you?”

Apollo took a deep breath. “Of course, ma'am.”

“Please try not to leave your radio on when you leave your apartment.”

“Radio?”

“It's been playing on and off all day. That noisy music my granddaughter loves to hear.”

Apollo blinked once, his mouth opening slightly. “Sorry about that, it won't happen again.”

Ms. Fair nodded once and went on her way. Apollo half ran the last few steps to his apartment and went inside as fast as he could. “Klavier?”

Klavier's voiced came from deeper inside the apartment. He was singing. For some reason Apollo walked slowly to the source, as if haunted by the melody. He couldn't recall ever hearing this song; and, as any good friend would do, he had listened to all of Klavier's songs at least once. The song was slower than Klavier's usual repertoire, enthralling, romantic. Apollo loved it.

The song ended before Apollo could reach Klavier's room and the young prosecutor found the young attorney in the hallway a full minute later. “Oh, you're here. Didn't hear you come in,” he sounded embarrassed as if he'd been caught red-handed.

“Just came in,” Apollo said.

“Hungry then?” Klavier smiled as nothing had happened.

“Yes.”

\---

They found a small pasta restaurant not three blocks from Apollo's apartment. Klavier had worn his shades on the way over, and so far no one had given him a second glance.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Klavier said after they had ordered. “Well, my manager called and said that the photographers finally stopped camping out of my house, and well it's not like I can stay with you forever...”

“You're leaving?” Apollo concluded, his shoulders slumping. “When?”

“Not sure yet, but soon.”

Apollo found himself feeling immensely disappointed. He tried to fight it, because it was silly to think that their impromptu living arrangement was permanent. Klavier was only hiding out from the media at the moment. It was a fact that sooner or later Klavier had to leave.

The food arrived before Apollo could really voice his thoughts on the matter, not that he had anything to say that Klavier might want to hear. What would his friend think if he told him that he wanted him to stay?

“This is really good!” Klavier took a bite from his plate while Apollo tried some spaghetti bathed in sauce. “Here, try the bread.”

It was a pleasant and quiet dinner. Every five minutes or so Apollo expected a random fan to show up and disturb them, but that never happened. Not even the other patrons in the small restaurant seemed to care about them.

Klavier offered a kind smile. Apollo ate more spaghetti.

\---

His cell phone rang at six in the morning. “Hello?” Apollo mumbled, his brain still half asleep.

“Apollo!”

“Mr. Wright?”

“I just heard! Do not leave the apartment ok? I'm on my way.” Click.

Apollo blinked once, twice. “Mr, Wright?” He stumbled out of his bedroom, still not fully awake. The guest room door was closed which meant Klavier was still sleeping. He walked to the living room slowly. There was an unusual noise coming from outside, like a lot of people talking at the same time in a large space. Curious, Apollo went towards his window to have a look outside, and what he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

“Oh, crap.”

Then he saw it. A skinny magazine lying on the floor, someone had pushed it under the door. Apollo picked it up with hesitation, reading slightly in horror.

 

“Is something wrong?” Klavier asked groggily from the hallway. “Mr. Wright just called me mumbling something about not making a move that I didn't quite understand.”

Apollo stood silent for a long moment, the magazine shaking slightly in his hands. “I'm so sorry, Klavier!”

The prosecutor blinked. “Eh?” Apollo passed along the magazine and Klavier stared at it.

Apollo saw as every trace of sleepiness left Klavier's eyes as he watched the magazine. He barely moved while holding it.

“This is slander and defamation of character!” the young lawyer snapped eventually. “They just can't do this to you! We need to sue!”

Klavier stood very still. He took a deep breath. “Maybe for you, Forehead, but it's not defamation if it's true.”

Apollo tilted his head to one side. “Sure we had dinner together, but-”

“Everything that magazine says about me is true!” Klavier snapped, sounding tired, defeated, and giving Apollo a look the young attorney had never seen before. “In a sense at least.”

Suddenly Apollo was very aware of Klavier. How his eyes glanced slightly downwards as he bit his lower lip. How his hands fidgeted with the magazine. Apollo's bracelet was so tight around his wrist it hurt. “What are you trying to say, Klavier? And stop beating around the bush for once.”

Klavier took another deep breath and made sure to meet Apollo's eyes. “Ever since I lost my brother, my band, you were always there supporting me. I will forever be grateful for what you have done for me, but I-” He came closer, tossing the magazine aside. “Something happened during that time. Something I never expected and-”

Apollo's eyes widened. “Klavier? Are you trying to tell me you're in love with me?”

Klavier missed a breath, his hand covering his mouth momentarily. “I am,” he confessed. “Very much. I love you from the bottom of my heart.”

Apollo didn't react, didn't move. And after the silence became unbearable Klavier reached out to touch Apollo's face. “Liebe...”

The second Klavier's fingers brushed Apollo's cheek the attorney jumped, hitting Klavier's hand away without thinking.

Klavier closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he took a deep breath. “This is why I didn't speak,” he whispered, his voice slightly breaking. He returned to the guest room after that and two minutes later he was dressed and had a bag over his shoulder. Apollo hadn't moved an inch.

“Thank you for everything,” Klavier glanced around the apartment as if to make sure he had everything. “I...” Apollo avoided his gaze. “Goodbye.”

Apollo raised his head then just in time to see the door close. A few moments later he heard the commotion outside explode. He didn't move until Phoenix knocked on his door.

\---

There was a press conference that evening where Klavier made very clear that Apollo was just his friend. But that didn't stop the paparazzi from running with the story and stalking Apollo on his way to and from work. Apollo always ignored them.

Three days after Klavier had left Apollo received a check from his manager and a plain note that said: for food and board. After that everything was a blur. Eventually the paparazzi disappeared, the story became background noise. Things returned to a relative normality, and before he knew it three months had passed since Apollo had last seen or talked to Klavier.

One sunny afternoon Apollo was browsing through the market for groceries when he suddenly found himself in the pasta section. The assorted boxes of spaghetti suddenly reminded him of that night, and without thinking it he bought some along with sauce. As he prepared the meal it suddenly hit him. Klavier wasn't going to show up to share it with him. Klavier wasn't in his life anymore.

The though left him breathless and sure of only one thing: he wanted to see Klavier.

\---

It was unexpected.

Apollo had just finished dinner when there was a soft knock on his door. The attorney was startled to find a man with a hoodie over his head and dark shades at the door, but it only took him a second to realize it was Klavier.

“Can I come in?” he asked and Apollo stepped aside to let him in. “I'm sorry for coming in unannounced, but I wanted to tell you in person...”

Apollo closed the door without a word. Klavier seemed to be considering his options for a moment then suddenly, “I'm moving back to Germany.”

“What?” Apollo felt his body react, “for a little while?”

“Permanently.”

“What about your job in the prosecutors' office?”

“I can do that perfectly fine in Germany if I wish to do it.”

“Wait? You're moving away? How can you-? Is this because you said you were in love with me?”

“I am in love with you.”

“We can still see each other as friends I'm sure, with time-”

“No. I cannot do that. Not anymore.”

“Don't be an idiot! I'm sure we can still figure something-uff-” Apollo's air left his lungs as Klavier pounced on him dragging them both to the floor.

“I cannot.” Klavier cried holding Apollo's shoulders down as he straddled him. “This is what I want to do when I see you. Every second of every minute I long to touch you. This is why I cannot stay with you.”

“Have you no self control?! I don't understand!”

Klavier gritted his teeth. “I'll show you then,” he murmured against Apollo's ear and before the attorney had a chance to say something, Klavier kissed him. Their lips bruised together, hard and forceful. Apollo started fidgeting, but Klavier was bigger and stronger. The seconds it lasted felt endless then suddenly Klavier stopped and left the apartment before Apollo could react or do anything.

Apollo stayed sprawled on the floor, unmoving, his thoughts a mess inside his head. He had no idea what to do, what to say, what to feel. All he knew was that he felt like he'd just been crushed, and that there were tears rolling down his face.

\---

Apollo couldn't sleep.

Every time he lay in bed and closed his eyes Klavier would show up with tortured eyes and a frown on his lips. It didn't suit him, not at all. When he could sleep Klavier was there as well, close to him. Each and every single time Apollo woke up breathless and curled in bed, his chest heaving in pain.

Apollo didn't entirely understand why he felt such anguish, but he knew that talking to Klavier migth help. Apollo tried calling him, but every time the line was either busy or disconnected. Concerned, he went to the prosecutors' office just to find it empty.

“Justice?”

Apollo looked up at the sound of his name and found himself in front of the man whose name he couldn't remember at the Gatewater hotel. “Ah, Mr...”

The man offered him an understanding smile. “It's Edgeworth. If you're looking for Mr. Gavin, he hasn't shown up all week.”

Apollo couldn't hide the disappointment in his face. “Do you know when he'll be back?”

“I don't expect to see him anytime soon,” Edgeworth offered. “I thought you were friends.”

Apollo glanced at his phone out of habit. “I can't contact him.”

“I'm sure he'll reappear; he's probably waiting for things to quiet down. I'll let Phoenix know if I hear anything.”

Apollo nodded, defeated. He could do nothing but wait.

\---

A week later Apollo was sitting at the agency trying to read through his case files when Trucy came in with a bag in her hand. “I brought snacks,” she said chipperly, but her smiled died when she saw her brother. “Apollo...”

“I'm fine, Truce.” Apollo tried to avoid the topic, but Trucy knew better.

“Why won't you tell us why you are so upset? You've been in this slump for days and I know that something happened, but you refuse to tell me or daddy.” Apollo ignored her, going back to the files. “I guess you'll tell us when you're ready,” Trucy sighed and turned on the radio for background music while she cooked.

Phoenix arrived half an hour later with lunch in tow. “Still depressed, kiddo?” he teased Apollo, but got no response. “I just got a call from Klavier before getting here,” he announced after they had sat down to eat. Apollo half jumped at the words, Trucy didn't notice the awkward reaction, but Phoenix did. “He called to tell me his flight leaves in two hours.”

“So sudden?” Trucy mourned. “But what about going to see him off?”

“I think he waited for the last possible moment to call so we wouldn't have time to see him off.”

Trucy was about to say something else when suddenly a soft melody started coming from the radio. A male voice started singing.

“That song?” Apollo froze at the sound.

Trucy went over to the radio and turned it up a bit. “This is Klavier's new song, it was released today I think.” The song played for a almost a minute. “It's so different from his other songs don't you think? It's about a man who falls in love with someone he can't have. Very sad don't you think?” Trucy waited for an opinion from her brother, but he just stared blankly forward; his hands curled into fist on his knees. Then he very slowly opened his mouth.

“That is my song,” Apollo suddenly realized. Eyes wide, heart pounding. “He's singing about me.” The floodgate had opened, and for one clear moment Apollo could understand what he was feeling. Klavier was leaving. Klavier would not ask him if they could have lunch together anymore. Klavier wouldn't be there when Apollo opened the door. Wouldn't be there to greet him with a smile or play video games or touch him or... Apollo touched his lips with the tip of his fingers very slowly. A hand touched his shoulder.

“A long time ago I loved someone with all my heart, but I wasn't ready. One day he came to me and told me he was leaving, moving away, and I didn't do anything.”

Apollo looked up. “Mr Wright...”

Phoenix closed his eyes in reminiscence. His next words were soft spoken, like a prayer or a wish. “Everything happens for a reason...”

“Mr. Wright?”

His eyes met Apollo's, blue and wiser than Apollo had ever seen them. “Do not make the same mistake I did.”

For a second Apollo forgot how to think, and before he could the song ended. That was Klavier Gavin's new song: 'Call Me Softly' already aiming to hit number one this week. Klavier Gavin is leaving for Germany today, so stay away from traffic around the airport it's bumper to bumper over there. Next we have...

Apollo was on his feet in a second, his fingers fumbling for his phone, searching for a number in his memory. He knew what he had to do. It was suddenly all so clear. The person on the other line picked up on the third ring. Apollo didn't waste a single breath. “This is Apollo Justice. I need a favor.”

\---

Five minutes later Apollo was in the back of a motorcycle holding to the driver for dear life.

“You go ahead! I'll meet you there!” Phoenix had told him with Trucy in tow.

A man in a car honked his horn and yelled a couple of obscenities Apollo would rather never hear again.

“Wocky!” Apollo yelled through the wind. “When I said I wanted to get to the airport fast, I meant alive!” Apollo briefly wondered what possessed him to call in a favor from (ex)gangster Wocky Katoki. At the time it had felt like the best solution since neither Mr. Wright nor Trucy had a car or could even drive. A taxi would be too expensive, and who else would get there in such a short amount of time?

“What?” Wocky yelled back. Apollo closed his eyes and prayed to get there in one piece. A couple of close calls later they reached the airport and along with it an immense traffic congestion. “Hold on,” Wocky warned before ramming the engine and driving the motorcycle up the sidewalk.

Apollo screamed rather loudly. “This is very illegal!” then suddenly Wocky hit on the brakes, slamming the bike to a full stop. Apollo bit his tongue and avoided saying something very rude.

“Can't go any further from here,” Wocky said. “You're going to have to run for it.”

Apollo took the hint, taking off the borrowed helmet and giving it back to Wocky. “Thanks!” he yelled after he had started running

If there was a contest for clueless people, Apollo Justice was sure he'd just won it. He was in love. Unbelievably, incredibly in love, and until ten minutes ago he had no freaking clue.

The person he loved thought Apollo hated him. The person he loved was about to leave forever.

Apollo dodged a man walking past by just an inch, but miscalculated his jump over a pile of trash bins and ended up tangled with them on the floor. Some of its contents on his clothes, but there was no time to waste complaining about dirty clothes. In a second he was back on his feet, steady.

He ran faster.

He entered the unfamiliar layout of the Los Angeles airport, wondering where he should go, hoping he wouldn't be too late. For once Apollo's luck seemed to change because once inside he could hear the distinctive murmur of a large crowd of fans yelling. Apollo followed the noise like a beacon for once thankful that Klavier's fans were so noisy. He reached a railing and looked down the floor below. The crowd of girls yelled and bounced excitedly held back by a line of policemen. And just in front of them, waiting his turn to go through security was Klavier. He was wearing his customary outfit, the one Apollo knew so well. His shades covered his eyes as he talked to his manager, a small backpack over his shoulder.

Apollo ran down the escalator and stumbled into the crowd. “Excuse me, excuse me!” He maneuvered his way to the front, ignoring the glares along the way until finally after what seemed like an eternity he was at the front. A hand pushed him back when he tried to pass the perimeter.

“No one beyond this point,” a burly guard huffed at him.

“I need to speak with Klavier,” Apollo objected. “He's my friend. I know him.”

“I know him too!” a girl squealed beside him. “He's my best friend as well!” Another piped behind.

“Please I'm telling the truth, I need to see Klavier,” Apollo tried again, ignoring the annoying copycats.

“No one passes the line,” the guard repeated with a tone of finality that said that there would be no discussion about it. Apollo looked over the burly man's shoulders and spotted Klavier and his group reaching the security point, the first ones in the group placing their bags in queue for the x-ray machine.

He could hear the whispers around him.

“Hey, isn't that the guy?” “Something Justice.” “The one from that scandal.”

They all needed to shut up.

“Klavier!” Apollo yelled and all around him the room exploded with screaming fans hollering the exact same thing. “Klavier!”

Klavier put his backpack on the tray. Apollo knew that once he was past that barrier he would be gone. A sudden burst of panic made Apollo feel short of breath, his lungs closing up. It was overwhelmingly painful and Apollo would not give up. Last chance, last try, everything on the table and nobody else mattered right now. Apollo took a long deep breath, cleared his throat and released his chords of steel for all they were worth.

“KLAVIER GAVIN I LOVE YOU TOO!”

The crowd seemed to grow quiet, and Apollo could only focus on Klavier, nothing else mattered, nobody else was there.

Klavier stopped before the metal detector. His body tensing and slowly turned around. Apollo couldn't read his face from such a distance, but felt when Klavier spotted him. Air swam back into Apollo's lungs, he could hear the rumbling crowd again. Klavier whispered something to a man on his party and with a curt nod the man walked over to where Apollo was.

“Mr. Justice?” the man asked once he was close enough to be heard. Apollo nodded once, and the man led him forward. Klavier was waiting for him right by the boundary before security a small spot where they couldn't be overheard. Klavier removed his shades as Apollo approached.

“Did you call me, Forehead?”

Now that he was here the words wouldn't come out. He met Klavier's eyes and bit his lip.

“I'm going to miss my flight,” Klavier sighed after a minute of silence and turned to leave when a firm hand grasped his hand and pulled him back. “Apollo...”

“Please don't leave!” Apollo held to him tighter. “Please... Stay here with me. I want you to be there when I get home. I want to have lunch with you everyday, and I want to hear you singing where no one else can hear you but me.”

Klavier's fingers brushed his forehead. “What about kissing or more?” Apollo flushed a bright red, turned his eyes away momentarily. “I would love to stay by your side as a friend if I could, Apollo, but I can't.”

“I don't want to be your friend,” Apollo cut in, leaning against Klavier's fingers, stepping closer until there was just an inch between their bodies. “I want to be your lover. I'm in love with you, Klavier.”

Klavier closed the small distance between them suddenly. Arms around Apollo's back, lips just above his ear. “It's going to be crazy,” he said with delight ignoring the hundreds of clicks and flashes.

Apollo looked up returning the smile. “I'm ready for it.”

\---

Up above the commotion, Phoenix Wright leaned against a railing witnessing how Apollo Justice confessed his love to whole wide world.

“A little bird told me that all this racket is your fault.”

“I just told him a story,” Phoenix said calmly.

Edgeworth leaned against the railing beside him. “Did you forgot the part where you spent your life savings buying a plane ticket to go after me a week later?”

“Nah, I thought that part could be omitted.” Phoenix turned his head and met Edgeworth's eyes.

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows slightly. Phoenix reached up to grab his hand and pulled him in. “Hey, what are you doing?” Edgeworth protested when Phoenix's face came inches from his. “This is a public place!”

Phoenix smiled and said, “Trust me. Right now, nobody is looking at us,” then kissed Miles right there by the railing. The crowd grew louder. On the floor below Klavier and Apollo were doing the same.

FIN


End file.
